Monkey's Tragedy
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Monkey shuts out from everyone and Musaki is the only person to know what's up with him. The answer: his personal tragedy. Hope ya'll like this! For all Monkey fans!


This was in my head for quite some time and I wanted to make some sort of angsty/heartfelt moment between Monkey and Musaki. I wanted to come up with something horrible that happened in Monkey's life where he just shuts down and luckily someone cares about him and wants to help him out of his depression. So, when no one knows what's up with Monkey, who do they turn to when needed? Musaki! This chapter will show how Musaki will stick by someone's side to help out whenever anything's wrong. Can we say ultimate friendship?

* * *

><p>Monkey's Tragedy<p>

by: Terrell James

Everyone gathered around the kitchen in growing concern and deep worry about what's going on with Monkey. Soon, Musaki steps in and wonders what's all the hubbub about. He sits down and asked, "Hey, what's going on?"

Shifu sighed heavily and replied, "It's Monkey."

"What about him?"

"We don't know. He hasn't been out of his room for hours since this morning." Viper said, worriedly.

"Think he's sick or something?"

"No, he isn't sick, but when we asked him what's his problem, he just shuts us out." Crane added.

"Does that ever happen?"

"No, not like this. Normally, we'd come to each other for anything, but Monkey wouldn't shut us out for no reason."

Musaki wanted to find out what's his problem, but he seems a little familiar with that kind of feeling, something he felt back on his days at the orphanage. He turns to the others and asked, "Think he might be...depressed?"

Everyone looked at Musaki and Po asked, "How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Shutting people out, not coming out of the room. That's pretty much depression."

"How can that be?" asked Tigress.

"Trust me. 10 years at an orphanage, grieving over my parents death. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"We still don't know why, though." Shifu said.

Musaki brought it to himself that if no one knows what's happening, he thought that he could see what's inside Monkey's mind about what's wrong. He gets himself up and said, "I think I might be able to help."

"You would?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah. Maybe I can get through to him and hopefully, he'll spill the beans."

"You sure about this?" asked Po.

"It's worth a shot."

He walks out of the kitchen, leaving the others with worry on their faces, but Shifu was hopeful. He whispered, "Good luck, Musaki."

Musaki walks into Monkey's room, just hoping that he'll open up about what's happening with him. He sighed in nervousness wondering if Monkey wants to talk or if he's shutting down and he felt as if he had no choice, but to come in the room to find out for himself.

He slowly opens the door and finds Monkey on his bed, crying. He slowly walked towards him and sat down on the edge of the mat turning himself away from everyone else.

"Monkey?"

Monkey didn't even bother to turn around, but he did hear Musaki from behind. He sighed heavily and asked, in a tearful voice, "What do you want, Musaki?"

He could tell that he has been crying and he can sense that he doesn't want to talk about it, but Musaki wouldn't give up until he gets to the root of the problem. He sighed heavily and said, "I just want to find out what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Why are you even here anyway?"

"Everyone's been worried about you and it's not like you to be depressed or anything."

"I'm not depressed. I'm just upset."

"Well, tell me what it is."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't."

Musaki wanted to help him out, but Monkey shuts him out as well. He grew a little angry and said, "Dude, I'm not leaving until I know what's the problem."

Monkey then faces Musaki and to his surprise, Musaki seemed pretty persistant. He suddenly grew angry and said, "What would make me feel better is if you'd leave me alone."

"What if I don't have to?"

Monkey suddenly punches him in the face which made him fall to the ground, but Musaki wasn't giving up yet. He stood up and charges at him with a swing on his back and grabbed him by the tail to keep him from going anywhere. Monkey yanks his tail out of Musaki's hands and uses his stick to smack him in the face and the head and when he attempted to bash him again, Musaki grabs the stick, swings him around and with enough force, he took him down on the floor.

Monkey grabs his staff and grabs his neck and proceeds to punch him out and threw him on the ground. He panted furiously and suddenly, he sees what he had done to Musaki. He looks at himself and his hands thinking that he actually hurt him, physically. Musaki tries to get up and suddenly, Monkey hugs him deeply and starts crying again and Musaki still wanted to know what's wrong with him.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Monkey, tearfully.

Musaki looks at him, wipes his eyes and tells him in a gentle voice, "Monkey, just tell me what's wrong."

Monkey still felt resistant to tell him and replied, "You wouldn't understand."

As Monkey walked off, Musaki puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "I would."

Monkey realized that Musaki wasn't going anywhere and wanted to be there for him, even if it means sparring with him to get the truth out. He sighed heavily and replied, "Today's August 18th."

"And why is that?"

Musaki looks over at a picture on the floor and sees two coffins on a distant graveyard somewhere. And then it hit him. It was about Monkey's parents.

"Musaki, how old are you?" asked Monkey.

"16."

"I was 13 when this happened. My parents were always arguing and fighting when I was growing up and it just felt like it was all my fault for letting that happen because I was so reckless in my youth. One day, we argue about something and it was about my ruthless behavior and it got to the point where I told them that I hated them and I wished they would die in their faces. And it was in that day...they were dead. Someone came by and killed my parents while I was out. I cried in my room all day long and never left the room. That was why one of the main reasons that I became such a jerk to everyone else in the Valley, I forgot about compassion. Every year, I still remembered what I said...and it was my fault."

Monkey broke down crying and Musaki grew silent about what he said. He sighed deeply and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that."

"That's because I kept it to myself since then, but it always comes back to haunt me."

"Sometimes, we say things we don't mean and it can hurt someone else's feelings. We're all responsible for our own actions, but that doesn't mean that you can let it eat you alive for the rest of your life. I know it's hard to move on from your past, but you can't let it get in the way of who you are now."

Monkey looked at Musaki and it's like someone was willing to help him be the shoulder to lean on whenever it's needed. Musaki also asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't know how."

"I think I understand now. And I'm very sorry if I agitated you. I just wanted to find out what's wrong."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have attacked you."

"It's okay."

"Are we still cool?"

"Aren't we always?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You just need someone who's willing to stick by your side for anything."

"I needed that. Thank you, Musaki."

Monkey went over to Musaki and gave him a big hug and Monkey told him, "You know, in painful moments like this, we were always there for you and it seems as though, you're there for me."

"What are families for?"

Soon, Monkey came out of the room and went to the kitchen along with the others and they stared at him in surprise and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Monkey. You okay?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, I've never been better."

Musaki came in behind him and sat down as well and Shifu asked, "I'm amazed at how you managed to come out of the room today."

"Well, it's all thanks to Musaki."

Everyone turned to Musaki and he only said, "It was nothing really. No big deal."

* * *

><p>That's true friendship. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys like it!<p> 


End file.
